We propose to isolate compounds exhibiting various biological activities such as insect and plant growth regulators, molluscicidal, and various other activities. The source will be mainly tropical plants which apparently appear to have developed an efficient self-defense mechanism for survival. Insect and plant hormones and related bioactive compounds, insect pheromones, etc. will also be studied. During the course of these studies, we plan to develop new methods of isolation and spectroscopic methods, and in certain cases carry out synthetic and biosynthetic studies.